Kursus
by tooru12
Summary: Akashi ikut kursus? Harga dirinya runtuh sedikit demi sedikit sudah.../AkaKuro


**Author's Note:**_** Ano saa~~ini fic kedua di fandom barunya tooru *-* masih amatir siih... Btw, ini oneshot ehehe...*awkward* sudah deh -,-; kebanyakan basi-bisa(?)... Enjoy, minna!**_

**.**

**.**

**Kursus **

**©tooru12**

**Pairing: AkaKuro, hints for Kuroko no Harem(?)**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: BL, OOC, OC, EYD nggak karuan, OOT(?), typo(?)**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki-sensei, bukan tooru.**

**.**

**.**

"Kursus?"

Sang pemilik surai merah, Akashi Seijuurou, menaikkan alisnya tidak percaya sambil menatap ibunya dengan tatapan tajam, ehm, maksudnya meneliti...

Namun yang ditatap tetap tersenyum, senyuman yang meluluhkan hati seorang Akashi(suaminya).

Sungguh, permintaan ini sungguh menyinggung perasaan Akashi. "..."

Banyak sekali pertanyaan di kepala Akashi saat mengingat berita dan permintaan dari ibu tercintanya.

Apakah dia anak kurang ajar? ...Tidak, dia selalu bersikap formal dihadapan orang tuanya.

Apakah dia kurang dipercaya dalam hal intelektual? ...Tidak. Dia selalu mendapat ranking pertama di sekolahnya. Kuulangi, **sekolah**.

Apa karena dia telah melakukan kesalahan? ...Tidak, karena Akashi nggak pernah salah.

Atau mungkin...

...

Akashi sudah nggak disayang lagi...?

Akashi semakin mengernyitkan dahinya ketika memikirkan hal-hal yang ada dibenaknya.

"Nah, Seijuurou-kun! Disana kamu dapat bersosialisasi dengan orang lain!" kata ibunya dengan riang. "Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, ne, Seijuurou-kun?"

_'...Hanya karena itu!? Itu saja!? Tch...walaupun aku sendiri aku tetap bisa melakukan apapun dengan kemampuanku sendiri...' _ pikir Akashi yang sikap egoisnya mulai keluar.

Akashi bisa saja menolak mentah-mentah akan permintaan itu, kalau saja bukan ibunya yang meminta. Dan Akashi cukup menolak permintaan ibunya sekali untuk seumur hidup. Akashi masih dapat mengingat sangat jelas sikap ibunya, yang diturunkan kepadanya, untuknya.

Kembali ke topik...

Akashi menghela napasnya, pasrah.

"Baiklah, aku ikut."

Ibu Akashi tersenyum lalu memberikan selembar kertas yang sudah tercetak rapi disana.

_**Info untuk murid baru English in Life,**_

_**Akashi Seijuurou (17)**_

_Hari/pukul: Senin-Rabu/16.00-18.30_

_Guru: Kuroko Tetsuya (17)_

_'Seumuran denganku, heh?' _pikir Akashi mencoba menerka-nerka kepribadian guru lesnya. _'Mungkin dia akan terkejut akan kemampuanku nanti...'_

Oke, bisa dibilang Akashi agak terlalu, lumayan, sedikit-bisa jadi-percaya diri sekali.

"Seijuurou," Akashi menoleh kearah ayahnya yang belum membuka suaranya. "Apa, _otou-san_?"

"Calon tunangan...-"

"MISTERIMU JUGA ADA DISANA LHO!" pekik ibunya terlihat bahagia.

Akashi terdiam dan cukup terpukul karena baru mengingat kalau dia jyga sudah punya calon tunangan.

Sepertinya si surai merah itu sangat terbebani lima kali lipat dari biasanya.

...Maaf, tapi ini bukan _April Mop_, Akashi.

_**[`°`] !? Time Skip**_

Mencari kelas, di gedung _English in Life, _cukup membingungkan bagi para murid baru disana.

Tapi tidak untuk Akashi, tentunya.

Setelah keluar dari mobilnya dan memasuki _lobby_, dia dapat menemukan ruangannnya dari pengamatannya. Alias pakai _Emperor Eyes_-nya.

Sambil berjalan menuju ruangannya, Akashi mengamati gedung les tersebut. Bangunan yang kompleks strukturnya namun mudah dikenal, dinding dicat dengan warna coklat muda, perabot minimalis, dan bersih.

Hmph, siapa lagi kalau bukan orang tua Akashi yang memilihkan tempat kursus yang bagus untuk anaknya.

Pandangannya terkunci dengan tulisan huruf besar yang tercetak di depan sebuah papan berukuran 25x10.

**'MIRACLE-5'**

Akashi memutar bolamatanya sebelum menggeser pintu berwarna putih didepannya.

_..._

Ini adalah hal yang paling membuatnya teriritasi saat memasuki sebuah 'area' yang baru. _Tatapan. _

Bukan takut hanya ge-er saja._What?_

Tidak, tidak, saya salah narasi...maaf.

Kembali ke topik...

Akashi segera mengangkat kakinya ke arah kursi paling belakang depan pintu sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Tch, sudah jam berapa ini..." gumam Akashi menatap jam tangannya. '_...dia sudah terlambat sepuluh menit.'_

Tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut kuning, seumuran dengan Akashi, berdiri lalu melewati bangku Akashi.

"KURRRROKOCCHII~!_ Konnichiwaaaa_!~ Aku sudah kangen sama Kurokocchi ssu~"

Karena suara nyaring dan menyebalkannya itu, Akashi-mau tidak mau-menghadap kebelakang.

Dia dapat melihat pria berambut kuning itu memeluk seorang pemuda berambut biru muda yang lebih pendek. Akashi hanya mampu mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia merasa janggal untuk sesaat.

"Jangan panggil namaku dengan begitu, Kise-kun. Panggil _sensei_ kalau kita dalam jam pelajaran," kata guru muda tersebut lalu menepis tangan Kise. Kise mengangguk lalu kembali ke tempatnya.

Kuroko menghela napasnya dan berjalan ke arah meja guru. Dia menaruh barang-barangnya dan mengamati ruang kelas itu dengan seksama sambil melihat kertas absen.

"_Ano saa_, Akashi Seijuurou-san?"

Akashi berdiri dari tempatnya. Keempat murid lainnya menoleh kearahnya.

"Akashi Seijuurou. _Yoroshiku,_" setelah perkenalan _sidaje _(singkat dan jelas) Akashi duduk kembali.

Kuroko tersenyum sangat tipis setelah mendengarkan suara murid barunya.

"_Yoroshiku tanomu, _Akashi-san."

Lagi-lagi perasaan yang janggal dengan cara _sensei_nya menyebut namanya.

Tunggu...kenapa Akashi mulai sedikit sentimen?

_**[`°`] !?**_

"_I think that's all, see you tomorrow._" kata guru Inggris tersebut sambil membungkuk kecil kearah murid-muridnya.

"_See ya, _Kurokocchi~!"

"_Bye, _Tetsu!"

Kuroko sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendengar salam dari dua murid, Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta, yang paling menyayanginya. Bukan disayanginya. Namun Kuroko membiarkannya.

"_Goodbye, _Kuro-chin/Kuroko-_sensei,_" Kuroko tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk.

Kini hanya ada Kuroko dan Akashi di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Akashi tetap duduk ditempatnya, dia tidak bergerak sama sekali. Hanya kedua mata _heterochromia-_nya yang bekerja. Mengamati gerak-gerik _sensei-_nya yang berhasil membuatnya merasa janggal berkali-kali.

Kalau saja bukan Aomine dan Kise yang me_'nyekuhara' _ Kuroko dia tidak akan diam ditempatnya.

Kuroko menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap kearah Akashi.

_**DEG.**_

Tunggu...suara apa itu?

"Akashi-san tidak pulang?" tanya Kuroko sambil melihat jam dinding dibelakangnya. "Sebentar lagi ada yang akan memakai ruangan ini."

Akashi mendengus lalu berjalan mendekati Kuroko.

"_Do I know you,..._Tetsuya-sensei?" tanya Akashi dengan nada mengintimidasi. Kuroko tetap manatap datar kearah muridnya.

Kuroko menggeleng pelan, "_I guess not. How about you? Have you ever see me?"_

Akashi diam untuk beberapa saat.

"_Somewhat..._"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, "_Well, _kalau hanya itu saja saya pergi."

Kuroko sempat berhenti didepan pintu.

"_Anyway, _Akashi-san, _you're very good and fluent in English. Have a nice night._" setelah itu Kuroko benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu. Akashi tidak menganggapinya, yang sekarang dia pikirkan adalah apakah dia pernah bertemu dengan Kuroko?

_**[`°`] !?**_

"Tada-"

"OKAERINASAI, SEIJUROUUUU~!"

Seperti biasa, setiap kali Akashi menginjakkan kakinya di kediamannya, ibunya selalu menyambutnya terlebih dahulu dengan heboh.

"...daima."

"Bagaimana lesnya, Seijuurou-kun?" tanya ibunya dengan penasaran. Akashi menutup matanya sebentar.

"_Heboh, _sepertinya dikelas itu, murid-muridnya mempunyai _teacher-complex. _Kalau saja guru itu memiliki ekspresi."

Pada awalnya Akashi sudah menduga kalau ibunya akan menaikkan alisnya, dalam arti kebingungan, namun ibunya malah semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

Menjadi seringaian.

"Lalu?"

Akashi menggeleng, "Itu saja."

Ibunya terkekeh pelan lalu mengusap kepala anaknya yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan lembut.

"Kamu kurang peka Seijuurou-kun~ jangan diam saja disana!"

Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya.

Sepertinya ada maksud lain dari tujuan Akashi untuk les Inggris...

"Oya, _okaa-san, _aku rasanya pernah lihat Tetsuya. Tapi...dimana?" tanya Akashi sambil menempatkan diri diatas sofa. Ibunya hanya terkikik.

'_Semakin mencurigakan saja..._'

_**[`°`] !? Time Skip**_

"Kurokocchi~~! Konnichiwa!" seperti biasa, Kise memeluk Kuroko dengan erat. Akashi, yang seharusnya sudah terbiasa, merasakan sesuatu yang panas di dadanya. Dia menatap tajam Kise.

Kuroko menghela napas, "Tolong, Kise-kun."

Mereka pun menjalani kegiatan mereka.

Kedua mata Akashi langsung mengamati gerak-gerik Kuroko seperti sedang merekamnya.

Baru saja dia mengakui kalau Kuroko, selama pengamatannya dalam selang waktu 1 bulan...

"Tetsu-sensei _is very cute!_"

Entah mengapa ucapan _di-sore-yang-nggak-bolong-bolong-amat _Aomine berhasil menggantikan sebagian dari pengakuannya tadi.

Dan sebagian lagi...

"Tetsuya _is perfect for my fiancé I supossed._"

Tak terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat, waktu les sudah selesai dan kini Akashi tetap diam ditempatnya, seperti dulu, dengan Tetsuya**nya.** Ya, sekarang dia mengklaim Kuroko dengan seenak jidatnya.

"...? Akashi-sa...-"

"Seijuurou, Tetsuya. Kita bukan guru-murid lagi." sela Akashi, akhirnya menyuruh Kuroko untuk memanggil namanya tidak formal. Selama ini dia merasa jengkel karena Kuroko memanggilnya dengan _'Akashi-san' ._

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti, mengetahui bahwa umur mereka sama.

"...Akashi-_kun_ tidak pulang?"

Yah, paling tidak, Kuroko meletakkan _suffix_ ~kun.

Akashi mendekati Kuroko dengan cepat lalu menatap lurus ke _aquamarine _lembut milik Kuroko.

Kuroko dapat melihat kedua _heterochromia _yang tajam tersebut melembut. Entah mengapa Kuroko, tiba-tiba merasa gugup-gugup sendiri.

"A-akashi-kun...?"

'_Masa bodoh dengan pertunanganku! Aku akan memiliki Tetsuya. Bukan yang lainnya!'_

Akashi menyentuh dagu Kuroko dan menariknya pelan sehingga jarak antara mereka tereliminasi. Akashi tetap menatap lurus Kuroko dan menikmati wajah putihnya yang sedikit memerah.

Dia dapat merasakan Kuroko yang menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "A-ak-kashi-kun..."

"_I love you, _Kuroko Tetsuya. _My dearest _Tetsuya~" Akashi menyeringai setelah mengatakan hal itu.

"_B-but how...?"_

"_It's simple, because you're __**mine**__ already, from the day I saw you for the first time."_

Akashi tetap menjaga jaraknya dengan Kuroko. Kini Kuroko sudah terpojok olehnya.

Sebelum Akashi mendekat lagi untuk mencium bibir pucat Kuroko yang terlihat lembut, dari pandangan Akashi, Kuroko sudah menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi merasa sedikit tersinggung, dapat terdengar dari nada iritasinya barusan.

"_I'm...sorry...I can't love you back..._"

Perasaan Akashi sekarang sudah terpecah belah. Ada rasa jengkel, marah, dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu di dadanya.

Akashi mendecih pelan lalu menarik Kuroko untuk menciumnya. "_Why?"_

"...!?" Kedua mata Kuroko melebar saat Akashi melumat bibirnya dengan lembut namun penuh penekanan. Akashi mendorong kepala Kuroko untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"...Akh...kash-mmph!" Akashi bahkan tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara. Sampai puas Akashi memberi kesempatan Kuroko untuk bernapas.

"...hhh...ha..."

Akashi mendekati telinga Kuroko yang sudah memerah, "Nanti buka mulutmu, Tetsuya," lalu menjilat bibirnya sensiri.

Bulu kuduk Kuroko langsung merinding. Saat Kuroko sudah kuat kembali dia segera mendorong tubuh Akashi.

"D-dengarkan aku dulu, Akashi-kun," tegas Kuroko. Akashi berpikir sebentar lalu mangangguk.

"Baiklah."

Akashi duduk di meja depan meja guru, sedangkan Kuroko mengambil napasnya dengan kuat-kuat lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Alasan aku tidak bisa mencintaimu kembali itu karena..." Kuroko berhenti sesaat lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku sudah mempunyai tunangan..."

Akashi langsung memeluk erat Kuroko. "Tapi kamu juga menyukaiku 'kan?"

Getaran suara Akashi dan pertanyaannya yang menjalar ke tubuh Kuroko membuatnya tercengang. Akashi tersenyum pahit.

"...Aku juga punya, Tetsuya."

"Eh?" suara bingung Kuroko berhasil membuat Akashi menyunggingkan senyumnya. Akashi melepaskan pelukannya dari Kuroko tetapi tidak untuk tangannya.

"Sekarang katakan siapa nama tunanganmu," perintah Akashi dengan serius.

Jantung Kuroko berdetak lebih kencang. "_Unfortunately, I don't know..._"

Akashi menaikkan alisnya.

Mana mungkin seseorang yang ditunangkan tidak mengenal tunangannya sendiri? _Dia sendiri juga sih..._

"...Kalau begitu nama calon menantumu."

Kuroko tampak dengan wajah datarnya, berpikir.

"Aya-san. Kalau tidak salah..." _Aya?_ Kenapa Akashi merasa sangat mengenali nama itu?

Tiba-tiba wajah ibunya terbesit didalam kepala jeniusnya. Jangan-jangan ibunya?

"Tetsuya, maksudmu..."

_**BRAAK!**_

"SEIJuuu...akh! M-maaf! Permisi!" wanita itu kembali kebalik pintu dengan satu gerakan cepat.

...

Jelas-jelas barusan tadi adalah suara ibu Akashi.

Saat Akashi menghadap kearah Kuroko dia dapat melihat wajah Kuroko yang panik, walau hanya terlihat sangat sedikit sekali.

"Tesuya?"

Bibir Kuroko sedikit bergetar, "I-itu tadi...Aya-san..."

Akashi menyeringai puas. Kini dia mengerti maksud ibunya sekarang.

Akashi tertawa kecil lalu memeluk Kuroko, lagi. Namun Kuroko mendorongnya pelan.

"N-nanti Aya-san me-melihat..." lirih Kuroko sambil mengalihkan wajahnya dari dada Akashi.

"Tetsuya,"

Kuroko berdeham kecil, berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Akashi.

"_Aya-san_ itu ibuku."

Dan Kuroko baru pertama kalinya merasakan rasa leganya yang melebihi apapun.

_**Owari da.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Author's note: Gimana? *~* setelah tooru baca lagi...kayaknya kecepeten ya? Gaje? OOC berat? *_* jadi nggak yakin -;; eniwei...**_

_**Review? Flame? Up to you!**_


End file.
